


snake charmer

by Lance_Otter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate lore, Descriptions of Blood and Bodies, Gen, God of Chance TF, M/M, Prison Escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Otter/pseuds/Lance_Otter
Summary: it's always a bad idea to reach into the beyond(perhaps it might be a good thing then, that the beyond is reaching back)





	snake charmer

* * *

 

[mama, mama always used to say not to give in to delusion. delusions of the rich, delusions of the damned. cowardice is a fool’s game and most of all, don't give in to the delusions of the world Beyond]

[its death or destiny. there is nothing worth trading your soul for]

[mama died a long time ago and she ain’t here to stop him.]

* * *

 

He’s never been the religious sort.

But in the dark, dingy depths of Zaun’s single, cramped prison, he has nothing else to do. Disease runs rampant in the walls, rats clamber over atop the corpses of their kin and if he has to breathe in the stench of a hundred human bodies pushed together, sweaty and dying for another minute, then he’d turn his gun on himself.

And Graves- Malcolm Graves is not someone to give up so easily. Desperation, adamancy claw hand in hand with anger and the injustice biased against an outsider guilty of someone else’s crime. The anger is the heart of it, he supposes. The anger compels him to work in tedium.

He carves away until his fingers ache and the blood leaves traces in the walls.

* * *

 

and,

  
three days later,

  
it works.

* * *

 

Beneath the interweave of bloodied lines (a half-circle in the centre of a triangle upside down, three dots to the left, right and bottom), a young man, set with grim, glowing eyes and a row of porcelain teeth. Rings circle the iris. He shuffles a deck between gloved palms, and when Graves looks up to meet the wispy, cloaked figure, the man smiles back.

“Well now, ain’t this a surprise?” He- _it, Graves reminds himself before he leaps too far ahead, denizens of_ that _world aren’t people_ \- it drawls. “Been a while since I got a message from anyone. Anyone that ain’t a fool, I should say.”

The being glances around, shaded in a faint blue light that reeks of dogwood and sea salt, and frowns. As it turns its gaze on him, Graves becomes aware of the heat dwindling down into a pleasant breeze.

“C’mon then.” He blinks. “Ya’ name. Surely you’ve got one?”

His mouth opens, then closes, rasping like a fish out of water. The nameless creature watches in it’s glowing bemusement, a fine-pointed brow lifting in silent mockery.

“G-Graves.” he whispers. “...Graves.” Before the creature speaks up, Graves lunges forward, falling onto his hands and knees-

* * *

 

[sees mama’s disappointed face. sees the blue that circles the room in enrapturement, sees himself seizing the hand of Fate and begging him to land a snakes eyes.]

[realises slowly that he don’t know if it’s luck]

* * *

 

 realises slowly that he doesn’t know if it’s luck-

-or destiny.


End file.
